


To Bed, My Darlings!

by aheshke



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, OT3, Oneshot, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, i meant to finish this for the valentine's day shipping challenge whoops, mea culpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheshke/pseuds/aheshke
Summary: There's only one bed. A very smol bed.
Relationships: Moiraine Damodred/al'Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara/Lan Mandragoran, Nynaeve al'Meara/Moiraine Damodred, Nynaeve al'Meara/Moiraine Damodred/Lan Mandragoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Aheshke's OT3s





	To Bed, My Darlings!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myth979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth979/gifts).



“In my defense,” says Nynaeve, “I thought the bed was going to be a lot larger when I booked the reservation.”

The bed is barely more than a twin-sized cot, covered in childish décor and a truly absurd number of dolls and stuffed animals who stare at the trio with their glassy eyes. Their elderly bed and breakfast host, of course, had excused herself to bed before they had even finished their supper and if they fall silent, they are quite sure they can hear her snores echoing up the stairs.

Lan and Moiraine exchange a glance.

“In our defense,” sighs Moiraine, “Perhaps you should let Lan double check the reservations from now on, seeing as he’s the least likely to be comfortable with wrong-sized beds.”

Nynaeve tugs her braid with a huff, but softens when Moiraine presses a kiss to her cheek and Lan wraps an arm around her hips.

Moiraine flops onto the bed and kicks off her shoes and though she is surrounded by a ridiculous number of ruffles and toys, the length of the bed suits her diminutive height. She brushes back her brown curls and stares at them expectantly.

“Well? Are you coming to bed or not?”

“I’ll take the floor,” Lan offers. Said floor is wood and covered with a searingly bright floral paint design. It may or may not promise splinters in the most tender of body parts.

Moiraine glances at the floor, then at Lan, then at Nynaeve, and snorts. “As if I’d let either of you take the floor on the first night of our romantic getaway! No, thank you. I’ve been daydreaming on the front lines of cuddling you both for _weeks_ now and won’t let anything as silly as a bed stop me.”

At her “come hither” gesture, Nynaeve jumps onto the bed and crawls over Moiraine to get to the side against the wall. (It has the most plush-looking pillows.) As she shifts into a more comfortable position, her knee presses on one of the toys, a stuffed pink bear with a red heart on its chest.

“ _I love you!_ ” the toy squeaks loudly.

Nynaeve yelps and throws it across the room. It bounces with another high-pitched squeak. “Damned demented thing! Lan, you have a duty of utmost importance to make sure it doesn’t watch me while I sleep.”

Moiraine bites back a laugh. 

“I shall do my best, Aes Sedai,” Lan says, mock-solemnly. He joins them, or at least, he _tries._ And by this, meaning, he gingerly eases onto the edge of the bed in the narrow spot left over by Moiraine and Nynaeve and, when his feet slam into the edge of the bed, he winces and brings them up to his chest. Moiraine anchors him with an arm linked through his.

“Well, good night,” says Nynaeve into Moiraine’s ear.

With Nynaeve squished against the wall, Moiraine fitting in between her larger spouses, and Lan curled up in front, it almost works, at least, as long as none of them shift too much nor breathe too deeply.

Nynaeve, always the first to fall asleep whenever she has a chance to rest with both of her loves, wakes up an hour later to the sound of a large _THUMP_ and two smaller _ows_. From the sudden cold, she realizes that she’s alone on the bed, and peeks over the side. She sees Lan and Moiraine in a tangle of limbs and bedclothes, sprawled awkwardly on the floor.

“Are you alright?”

“I think we may just need to adjust the bed arrangement,” Moiraine says primly, fixing her curls back into some semblance of order.

The next sleeping arrangement goes thusly: Lan curls into the spot against the wall after removing most of the pillows and toys for more space, Moiraine curls up against him, and then Nynaeve curls up against Moiraine. Nynaeve is discomfited by how close she is to the edge of the bed, but then again, she’s in the perfect position for Moiraine to give her kisses on the neck, so she supposes it’s alright for now.

They fall asleep for a few more hours, the sound of their host rumbling through the floorboards.

Nynaeve dreams, one in which she and Moiraine and Lan are sitting at an inn and drinking wine and listening to lively music. Lan kisses her hair and Moiraine shifts to sit on her lap, which is all _oh-so-lovely_. She hums happily as she nuzzles the soft skin of Moiraine’s throat.

The flutes and fiddles screech with a jarring discordance and Nynaeve looks up to see a Trolloc in the doorway of the inn, its horns towering over everyone. Lan shoves Nynaeve and Moiraine up the stairs as the Trolloc thunders towards them, roaring, and then Nynaeve is leaping with Moiraine to escape through an upstairs window and she is _falling, falling_ …

She awakes to the quite literal sensation of falling, rolling off the bed onto something that’s fortunately soft.

“ _I love you!_ ” it squeaks.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” she swears and sits up on the floor, meeting Moiraine and Lan’s bleary-eyed stares. “The demon bear should be destroyed, Lan.”

“Only if you wish to make an enemy of our host, my dear.”

“I’m strongly considering it,” she mutters grumpily. And because she can never keep much of anything from either of them for too long, she adds, “Just another nightmare. Nothing to worry about.”

“Of course it is,” Lan and Moiraine chorus together.

Nynaeve grins wryly. Something in her chest feels very warm when she meets their twin looks of concern. “Well, let’s adjust this silly bed one more time and then I’ll tell you all about it.”

When their host knocks on their door to wake them up for breakfast, they are arranged like this: Nynaeve and Moiraine intertwined on Lan’s chest, hands clasped, as he curls protectively around them.

“My word,” mutters their host before turning away, leaving the door closed, “Their snores are loud enough to wake Dragonmount!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by Myth979's Wheel of Time fics and her excellent OT3 ideas. Do read her works sometime.


End file.
